


for the time being

by lesbianeumann



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, actually not even kinda it is, enjoy, first fic written in a while, this is kinda based off me and my girlfriends first kiss jfjdkddk, wrote really quickly too so oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianeumann/pseuds/lesbianeumann
Summary: Christine wants to do something, and all she needs to do is just ask.





	for the time being

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! I haven’t published anything in a while! I hope y’all enjoy, I want to start posting more f/f cause the bmc fandom is deprived of it and I want to bless y’all. sorry it’s so short, it was just a little idea that I extended

Christine had been hanging out at Brooke’s house for a while today. It was the first time they were really alone together, since usually hangouts are with other friends like Jake or Jenna, and because Brooke shared her room with her younger sister who was usually home when both of the girls were there together. 

But now they were actually alone. And they didn’t know what to do with themselves. 

All they had done was watch a couple of movies, but through each one they sat closer and closer to each other. Their not so quick hug from an hour ago had turned into a cuddle session through The Truman Show. Christine tried not to twitch in her arms.

“This is weird but like,” Christine rolled around a bit in Brooke’s arms, trying to get some of the tension out. “Hm.”

“Hm? What do you mean hm?”

“You know how sometimes you just wanna do something? But you’re not sure if it’d be okay?”

“Not really,” Brooke’s voice was music ringing through her mind. “Christine, what do you mean?”

“I mean,” She hid her face in Brooke’s shoulder trying not to think about how nice she smelled or how nice the material of her sweater felt. Everything was impairing her ability to get her words out. But this was her chance. She just had to do it like she practiced. “Just, nevermind.”

“Uh, no.”

“No?” Christine sat up, essentially sitting in Brooke’s lap accidentally. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“Christine, I like to think I know you pretty well now, and we’ve been hanging out quite a bit recently and I haven’t once seen you just not say something.” Brooke said. “It’s just the two of us, it’s not like I’d tell anyone either,”

“You… promise?”

“Pinky promise.” She held her pinky out innocently, letting Christine follow, making the pact official. “Now spit it out!”

She swallowed her pride, trying once again to get her words out. “It’s just that…” 

“Yeah?”

“I really wanna kiss you right now Brooke.” 

“Oh.”

Christine’s face fell quickly, losing all confidence in her actions. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have put something like this on you?” She got up and off of Brooke and the bed and hurried to make a quick escape, trying to find her purple Ked’s she had kicked off her feet when she got here. “Like I don’t even know if you like girls at all! I’m so stupid!”

“Chris,”

“Sorry, this probably made you uncomfortable and you probably thought I was trying to take advantage of you, oh my god, I’m sorry,” 

“Chris!” 

“Huh?”

“Stop,” She motioned for her to the bed. “Um, come back.”

Christine stopped her search and slowly made her way back to the bed, hopping on top of the pink blanket that covered the sheets, waiting for further instructions. 

“Yeah?”

“If you really wanna kiss me Chris, then do it?”

“Okay?”

She looked at Brooke for a second, and then went for it before she could overthink it. Her lips and face were softer than she remembered Jeremy’s being and Wow! Okay! This is not the time for her to be thinking about Jeremy considering a whole girls lips are on her mouth. And they’re still on her mouth. And she’s kissing back. 

It felt nice, but she ended up pulling back out of confusion. Christine’s head felt dizzy in a way she hadn’t felt before. 

“Why’d you stop?”

“I, I don’t know.” She looked away. “I just wasn’t sure if you actually wanted that.”

“Chris, I literally asked you to kiss me, and when you kissed me I kissed back. Does that clear any of it up?” 

“Uh,” She tried to put together a reply, but was cut off with another kiss. Neither of them hesitated this time, letting their lips lock in place for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short again, I wrote it in like 30 minutes jfdjdjdk l
> 
> i hope you enjoyed though!! I’d love feedback as I’m trying to improve and though I didn’t really try too hard with this piece feedback is appreciated anywhere 
> 
> have a good day I love y’all


End file.
